literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors
Warriors is a fantasy book series by Cherith Baldry, Kate Cary, and their editor, Victoria Holmes, collaborating under the pen name of Erin Hunter. There are currently five series, with another planned. :Note: There is a Wikia on the Warriors series. Many of the links on this page go to more complete articles on that Wikia. The Original Series The Original Series, also known as the First Arc, follows the adventures of Rusty, a kittypet who has just joined ThunderClan, and his fight against enemies in other Clans, and even from within his own Clan. Tigerclaw never liked Rusty, to the point of hate, but would he really kill him? Books *''Into the Wild'' *''Fire and Ice'' *''Forest of Secrets'' *''Rising Storm'' *''A Dangerous Path'' *''The Darkest Hour'' Super Edition: Firestar's Quest "There is peace at last between the warrior Clans, and Firestar is proud of the strength and unity of the cats he leads in ThunderClan. All four forest Clans are thriving, training new warriors and keeping their boundaries without conflict. But Firestar's dreams are haunted by wailing cats fleeing a terrible disaster. With unexpected help from an old kittypet friend, he discovers a shocking secret: StarClan, the warrior ancestors who guide his paw steps, have lied to him. Firestar is faced with the hardest decision of his life. Can he really turn his back on the forest that has become his home and embark on a perilous quest to discover a dark truth—one that has been buried beyond the memory of living cats? Whatever he finds at the end of his journey, he knows that nothing can ever be the same again." -Quoted from the "blurb" of the book Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy "Destined For Greatness... Four Clans of wild cats have shared the forest for generations, thriving in their territories. But tensions are running high, and ThunderClan must assert its strength or risk falling prey to its power-hungry neighbors. Into this time of uncertainty, a kit is born. A prophecy foretells that Bluekit will be as strong as fire, destined to blaze through the ranks of her Clan. But with this prophecy comes the foreshadowing of her destruction by the one enemy she cannot outrun. As Bluekit gains power and eventually earns her leader name, Bluestar, she fights to protect her Clan. But secrets from the past threaten to surface - secrets that may destroy ThunderClan... and Bluestar." -Quoted from the "blurb" of the book The New Prophecy The New Prophecy series follows the past apprentice of Firestar, Brambleclaw, his ShadowClan sister, Tawnypelt, the RiverClan brother and sister Stormfur and Feathertail (kits of an illicit inter-Clan relationship between Graystripe and the RiverClan she-cat, Silverstream), the WindClan apprentice, Crowpaw, and the annoying and stubborn ThunderClan apprentice, Squirrelpaw, as they go on a quest given by StarClan to hear what midnight has to say at sun-drown place. Books *''Midnight'' *''Moonrise'' *''Dawn'' *''Starlight'' *''Twilight'' *''Sunset'' The Power of Three The Power of Three series follows Firestar's grandkits, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw (each later known as Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather respectively) as they climb through their apprenticeship. They are each faced with tough decisions of their own; Lionpaw has a very close friend in WindClan, will he really turn his back on his Clan for her? Jaypaw may be blind, but he can read other cat's emotions like a book, and can also see what they are thinking and dreaming... Hollypaw is the most leader-like cat in the Clan, and sticks strictly to the Warrior Code. Lionpaw is the best fighter out of all of them, but how will he use this trait in the future? Books *''The Sight'' *''Dark River'' *''Outcast'' *''Eclipse'' *''Long Shadows'' *''Sunrise'' ''Omen of the Stars'' Omen of the Stars continues the seires from 'The Power of Three'. It take place six moons later, when Ivykit and Dovekit become Ivypaw and Dovepaw. Lionblaze becomes Dovepaw's mentor, who is discovered to be the third cat of the prophecy. Ivypaw gets tricked into the dark forest, but soon becomes a spy for Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovepaw. Hollyleaf's death becomes the focus of the story in book five, when it turns out she is alive. The batttle of the dark forest takes place in book six. The Lost Warrior Trilogy The Lost Warrior series is a trilogy of manga taking place between Dawn and The Sight, and following the adventures of Graystripe, and his new friend Millie, as they try to find their way back to ThunderClan. ''The Lost Warrior In ''The Lost Warrior, Graystripe recaps the fact that he was abducted by Twolegs. He tries to escape multiple times, but fails each time, becoming lost, and once being beaten by a kittypet named Duke. But then, he meets Millie, a kittypet, who eventually leads him to the edge of the forest Graystripe calls home. Millie decides she can't leave her Twoleg, and Graystripe blindly tries to find his way home alone. He ends up in a pipe, starving, dehydrated, and hallucinating. Millie finds him, and nurses him back to health. The new couple then decides to set off for ThunderClan. ''Warrior's Refuge ''Warrior's Refuge begins with Graystripe recalling all that happened in The Lost Warrior. After heading towards Highstones, they find a corn field, and a monster. They run from the monster, and Millie cuts her eyes on the corn leaves, injuring her eyes. Graystripe guides her to a barn, where they meet a few cats. The cats reluctantly offer them shelter, and Graystripe and Millie stay until her eyes heal. The barn cats tell how they used to be owned by Twolegs, but they both died, and when the new Twolegs moved in, they brought dogs, and chased them into the barn, where they now reside. Millie and Graystripe soon see a Twoleg kit about to fall into the water, and Graystripe, in a moment of cuteness, draws the kit away from the water, and the adult Twolegs see this, and decide not to chase cats away anymore. Graystripe leads them to the barn, and the Twolegs see the kits, and befriend them. Graystripe and Millie leave the farm cats behind, and finally find ThunderClan camp. Or, what is left of it, anyway. ''Warrior's Return ''Warrior's Return details Graystripe's return to ThunderClan. Graystripe and Millie meet Ravenpaw and Barley, who point them in the right direction, and eventually find Smoky, Floss, and Daisy, who tell them that a large group of cats has been Gathering at the Island in the middle of the lake. Graystripe and Millie now finally find ThunderClan, and rejoin the Clan. The Rise of Scourge The Rise of Scourge follows Tiny, a kittypet, as he grows into one of the most fearsome enemies the forest has ever faced: Scourge. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans This is a short book detailing various facts in Warriors, and giving parts of the books in a cat's point of view. ''Cats of the Clans The book explains biographies of many important and significant cats; both ancient, current, or deceased, rogues or not, in detail, from the view point of Rock, an ancient StarClan tom. The book also shows maps of Clan territories and diagrams. Battles of the Clans The short book explains in detail fierce, significant battles, as well as various fighting techniques from all five Clans; ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and the former SkyClan. Future books Ravenpaw Trilogy As stated in an author tracker email, Ravenpaw will be starring in his own trilogy of manga. Not much is known as of yet, but it is known that it will take place in the same time as The omen and the stars ''Sunrise Sunrise is the last and final book of the Power of Three. Hollyleaf is on the front cover of Sunrise. Rumors go around that because Hawkfrost was on the cover of Sunset in the New Prophecy and he died, some say that Hollyleaf will die. It is also said that Firestar dies either in Sunrise, or in between sunrise and first book of Omen of the Stars (called The Fourth Apprentice) and Brambleclaw will become leader. Erin hunter is coming out with a 4th set of 6 books plus more. External links *The Warriors Wiki - A comprehensive Warriors encyclopedia. de:Warrior Cats ru:Коты-Воители Category:Fantasy Category:Series Category:Animals Category:Childrens Books Category:Youth Books Category:Cartoons